Flores con significado
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: Tifa recibe flores y gracias a ellas descubre muchas cosas. Post-AC y ACC. Leed para saber más. Di NO a los spoilers XD Los capitulos irán llegando a medida que Nibelheim me de un respiro...
1. Dia 1

**A/N**: Este fue mi primera historia en inglés. Si el significado de alguna flor no coincide con el que sabéis, lastima. La información está sacada de Internet, así que no es mi culpa.

LadyTeefStrife: "Koudelka, te importa?" *cantando* "Te daré Sacnoth si lo haces..."

Koudelka: "Esto es humillante, trabajando para una novata. Estoy segura de que los que leen esto ni siquiera me conocen."

LadyTeefStrife: "Pero YO si te conozco. Vamos, quieres Sacnoth o no?"

Koudelka: "**Disclaimer: a LadyTeefStrife no le pertenece nada de esto. **Feliz? Dame la espada. Ahora." *LadyTeefStrife le da Sacnoth a Koudelka y Koudelka se monta en su caballo*

LadyTeefStrife: "Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? *sonrisa malvada*

Koudelka: "..." *Koudelka se sienta al lado de LadyTeefStrife*

"Conversaciones normales"

_'Los pensamientos de Tifa'_

_"Teléfono, sueños."_

**" 'alguien' habla."**

* * *

**Para:** Los reviewers de todas mis historias en castellano.

**Titulo**: Día** 1**

__

_'Luz...'_

La luz del sol de la mañana despertó a Tifa. Extraño... Pensó ella. Tifa siempre se despierta antes del amanecer para preparar el desayuno de Cloud. La morena giró y miró a su inocente despertador. 9:23 am.

"QUE!?"

_'Los niños! Y el bar! Y Cloud! Y-'_ Y… Su móvil interrumpió su estado de pánico. Tifa miró al teléfono embobada, como si el plateado objeto se hubiera convertido en una parte de JENOVA. Cuando el shock -y el ensimismamiento- pasaron, Tifa contestó el móvil.

_"Te he despertado?"_ La voz de Cloud sonaba desde la otra linea.

"... Cloud? Que...-" Tifa fue interrumpida por segunda vez.

_"-Lo siento. No podré volver a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas. He llevado a los niños al colegio, y el bar está preparado para abrir a las diez como siempre."_

"... Cloud... Que..." Cuando la información finalmente se asentó en el todavía dormido cerebro de Tifa, ella preguntó. "Dos semanas? Pero Cloud...-"

_"-No te preocupes, Teef." _

_'Que no me preocupe? Como hago eso?'_ Tifa suspiró. "Está bien. Muchos repartos?" Para mantener a Cloud fuera de casa durante dos semanas, el servicio de mensajería debería de estar a rebosar.

_"No." _

"Entonces?"

_"No te preocupes."_

"... Vale... Creo..."

_"Adiós."_

"... Adiós." Al otro lado de la linea tan solo sonaban tonos. Justo cuando Tifa empezó a pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"Interrumpida otra vez? Es que esto es una broma o qué?" Tras vestirse y cogiendo por el camino su móvil, Tifa salió de su habitación para abrir la puerta.

"Señorita Lockhart?" La femenina voz no le era familiar a Tifa. _'Quizás es un paquete? No, eso sería un encargo, y ha preguntado por mí en vez de Cloud.'_ Tifa abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una flor. Pero no era cualquier flor, era una Lila. _'Su'_ flor. La flor de la chica de los vestidos rosas.

"Usted es la señorita Lockhart?" Tifa alzó la mirada y vio a la chica que sostenía la flor. La pelirroja parecía tener entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, iba vestida con un traje y falda larga de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado.

Tifa parpadeó y contestó. "Si, soy yo. Necesitas algo?"

"Oh, alguien me ha contratado para que le traiga esto." La chica dijo, dándole la flor y una nota a Tifa.

"... Alguien? Quien?"

"No lo dijo. Tan solo trajo esto a la floristería de mi madre y nos dijo que era una entrega para la señorita Lockhart en el Séptimo Cielo. Nos dejó una nota con instrucciones, la paga más una propina y se fue."

"Le viste?"

La chica asintió. "Si, era rubio, con el pelo de punta, y... Ojos azules, creo."

_'Cloud? Por que una flor? Por que '_Su' _flor?' _Tifa bajó su mirada hacia la flor otra vez hasta que la pelirroja movió una mano enfrente de su cara.

"Estás bien? Pareces un poco distraída..." La chica preguntó con preocupación. Un chico regalando una flor a una chica era algo tierno y dulce, según ella, pero Lockhart no parecía feliz o ilusionada.

"Estoy bien." Tifa sonrió a la chica. "Gracias por traer la flor."

"Sin problema." La chica devolvió la sonrisa. "Es mi trabajo, después de todo." Con eso dicho, la chica se fue y Tifa se quedó allí, con la flor en una mano y la nota en la otra.

__

Después de poner la flor en un jarrón con agua, Tifa abrió la nota.

_Lila: Juventud / Primer amor_

_'El significado de la flor?'_ Tifa re-leyó la nota una y otra vez hasta que la puerta del bar se abrió, los primeros clientes del día entrando para pedir los deliciosos desayunos de Tifa.

"Voy!" Tifa dejó la nota al lado del jarrón con la Lila.

**Día 1 - Lila**

* * *

L&R y gracias por leer. ^.^


	2. Dia 2

(En la versión Americana de FF7, Reno acaba las frases con un 'yo'. Así que lo he mantenido en este fic.)

**Titulo**: Día** 2**

__

Tras llevar a los niños a la escuela, Tifa empezó a preparar el bar para abrir cuando sus mirada cayó sobre el jarrón en la barra.

__

_"Una Lila? Has ido a la iglesia?" Marlene adoraba la iglesia, y 'Sus' Lilas._

_"No, una chica la ha traído de parte de alguien." _'No preguntes de quien, no preguntes de quien, no-preguntes-de-quien!'

_"De quien?" Tifa sonrió. '_Estaba claro que preguntaría. Genio y figura.' _Con ese pensamiento, la sonrisa de Tifa creció._

_"Un rubio con el pelo de punta y ojos azules." _

_3... 2... 1..._

_"CLOUD!?" _

_"Cloud?" Denzel preguntó con curiosidad. Míster sonrisas-casi-inexistentes-héroe-de-Gaia ha sido tan detallista como para regalarle una flor a Tifa?_

__

Tifa soltó la bayeta, se secó las manos y fue a girar el cartel de cerrado hacia abierto; justo entonces, el timbre sonó.

"Buenos días, señorita Lockhart!"

"O... Otra vez?" Allí estaba la chica del día anterior con un ramo de Heliotropos y una nota en sus brazos.

"Bueno, ya os dije que habían dejado una nota con instrucciones.."

"Oh..." Tifa miró las flores. "Oh! Puedes llamarme Tifa, y tuteame."

"Está bien, encantada de conocerte, Tifa. Yo soy Islatro Lasant, puedes llamarme Islatro." Islatro sonrió a Tifa dulcemente.

"Encantada de conocerte a ti también, aunque haya sido un día tarde." Tifa devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si... pero al menos parece que seguiremos en contacto." Eso hizo que la atención de Tifa volviera desde las flores a la chica._'En contacto?'_ A su perpleja expresión, Islatro se explicó mejor. "Las instrucciones. Son para catorce flores, una por día, a las 9:35am exactamente. Él las trae personalmente, así que solo le cobramos por la entrega. Aunque no entiendo eso. No crees que sería mejor si las trajera el mismo?"

"Quizás es tímido, yo" Islatro giró hacia la tercera voz.

"Reno, largate." Tifa no estaba de humor como para aguantar a Reno.

2 semanas, 14 días, 14 flores a las 9:36 de la mañana, y juzgando por la nota en las manos de Islatro, no cualquier flor, sino flores con significado.

Tras más de dos años, Tifa abandonó la esperanza. Tras meteorito, ella era feliz viviendo con Cloud como amigos. Lo único que ella deseaba era su felicidad._ 'Si eso significa ser solo amigos, que así sea.' _Pero ahora... Flores...

"Son de parte de nubecita o de otro acosador?"

"El único acosador que conozco eres tú, Reno."

"Realmente no estás de humor-"

"-No, no lo estoy. Y todavía no he abierto, así que largo." Tifa echó a Reno, pero cuando iba a volver con Islatro, la chica ya se había ido. Las flores estaban en las escaleras de la entrada del bar con la nota encima. Tifa las recogió y las puso en otro jarrón. Luego, leyó la nota.

_Heliotropo: Devoción / Personalidad fuerte_

Bueno, una cosa era segura. Marlene iba a estar encantada de tener flores nuevas cada día.

**Día 2 Heliotropo**

* * *

L&R!!

cloti es felicidad!!


	3. Dia 3

Muchas gracias por las reviews!! ^.^ Aquí está el capitulo prometido.

**Titulo**: Día** 3**

__

Marlene estaba encantada con la idea, Denzel seguía preguntando por qué Cloud hacía algo así, y Tifa... Tifa estaba confundida.

Por los significados de las flores, era imposible saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Cloud, y no tenerle en casa para poder preguntarle hacía que Tifa estuviera cada vez mas confundida. Cloud tampoco contestaba al teléfono, y sus amigos estaban haciéndole el vacío cuando se trataba de ese tema. Era seguro que ellos también estaban metidos en el plan, y a Tifa no le gustaba ser la única que no sabia nada. Y estaba claro que las flores eran la razón de que el rubio se hubiera marchado por dos semanas.

Así que como siempre a las nueve y media de la mañana, los niños estaban en la escuela y Tifa estaba limpiando el -ya reluciente- bar, esperando que pasaran esos seis largos minutos.

"Tifa! Estabas esperándome?" Islatro dijo cuando Tifa abrió la puerta antes de que ella llamara al timbre.

"Uh, si..." Las mejillas de Tifa tomaron un poco de color. "Margaritas esta vez?" Un ramo de flores blancas pasó de Islatro a Tifa.

"Y aquí está la nota." Cuando Tifa puso las flores en agua, Islatro preguntó. "Puedo preguntar que hay en la nota...?"

"Oh, no pasa nada, tan solo es el significado de la flor." Tifa dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la nota.

"Le conoces desde hace mucho?" La pregunta hizo que la atención de Tifa se desviara de la nota y fuera a la chica.

"... Si, creo que es un amigo de la infancia."

Las palabras de Tifa confundieron a Islatro. "Crees?"

Tifa miró a Islatro. "Todavía no me has dicho su nombre, verdad?"

"Hay alguien más en el mundo con ese pelo tan rebelde y esos extraños ojos?"

Tifa rió. "Supongo que tienes razón."

_Margarita: Niñez / Inocencia_

_'Inocencia? Lo siento, Cloud. Pero la perdí cuando un lunático quemó mi pasado.'_ Tifa tocó su abdomen, la cicatriz todavía dolía, a veces.

"Estás bien?" Tifa volvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda y vio la cara de preocupación de Islatro.

"Si, estoy bien." Esta vez, la sonrisa de Tifa era triste.

**Día 3: Margarita.**


	4. Dia 4

_Margarita: Niñez / Inocencia_

_'Inocencia? Lo siento, Cloud. Pero la perdí cuando un lunático quemó mi pasado.'_ Tifa tocó su abdomen, la cicatriz todavía dolía, a veces.

**Titulo**: Día** 4**

__

_'Por que recordar Nibelheim? Yo- No quiero hacerlo... Espera. Flores? Montañas. Nibelheim. "El las trae personalmente..." Cloud está en Nibelheim!? Por que?" El timbre de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Tifa._

"9:36, como siempre..." Tifa dejó las notas en su -todavía por estrenar- tocador y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Hey, Tifa." Islatro en su usual traje azul, sonrió a Tifa.

"Hey." Tifa sonrió lo mejor que pudo. "Que flor es esta vez?" Esta vez, Tifa no reconoció el nombre de la flor, incluso si las recodaba por ser de... "... Nibelheim."

"Eh? Sabes donde crecen? Es realmente raro que tantas flores diferentes crezcan en un mismo lugar."

"... Nibelheim es un lugar muy extraño." Tifa tomó las flores y la nota y entró en el bar con Islatro.

"Ya tienes todos los jarrones preparados? Eso es confianza." Tifa la miró desde donde estaba llenando el jarrón con agua.

"Que quieres decir?"

Islatro miró a Tifa como si la pregunta fuera absurda. "Normalmente, los que hacen este tipo de cosas, regalar flores con significado, nunca terminan la lista. Al final suelen regalar rosas o cualquier otra flor bonita o conocida cuando se quedan sin ideas. Bueno, pero tampoco suelen coger las flores ellos mismos."

"Bueno, él siempre cumple sus promesas." Tifa sonrió. "Estoy segura de que terminará la lista." Entonces, Tifa se dio cuenta de algo. "Hey, dejó una lista o algo?"

Islatro negó con su cabeza. "No. Tan solo dice donde, cuando, y me da las flores con la nota, y después se va." Islatro miró a las flores. "Crees que pueden tener otro significado?" Cuando vio que Tifa no entendía lo que quería decir, Islatro se explico mejor. "Me refiero a que estas flores ya tienen un significado por si mismas, como esta Lila, que significa inocencia. Puede que-"

"Espera. Inocencia? Eso no era lo que ponía en la nota."

"Está bien- Cada flor tiene varios significado, no solo uno. Quizás cuando las tengas todas juntas tengan otro significado."

"Otro diferente?"

"Un significado completo. Tal y como un ramo de diferentes flores tiene un significado diferente a las mismas flores por separado."

"Entonces las catorce flores juntas significan algo mas?"

"Eso creo."

"Pero por que complicarlo tanto? Porque no me lo dice directamente?"

"Oww… vamos, es dulce." Las mejillas de Tifa se volvieron rosa.

"O quizá lo hace porque es tímido, yo."

"Esto no puede estar pasando... Reno, que quieres ahora?" Reno se sentó en uno de los taburetes en la barra. "Y Ruda... Eso si que es una sorpresa." Ruda miró de lado a lado, examinando el bar y tomó el taburete a la izquierda de Reno.

"Esto es un bar, yo. Hemos venido para comer y beber."

"Reno, el bar todavía no está abierto-" Tifa miró al reloj de pared. "Las diez y media!? Lo siento Islatro, pero tengo que abrir el bar..." Islatro sonrió.

"Necesitas ayuda?"

__

Mas tarde, cuando la noche llegó, Tifa finalmente leyó la nota.

_Mirto: Seguridad de hogar._

_'Hogar? Se refiere al bar?'_ Con ese ultimo pensamiento, Tifa se fue a dormir.

**Día 4: Mirto**


	5. Dia 5

**Titulo**: Día** 5**

"Siempreviva?" Tifa miró a Islatro con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, solo conozco el nombre. Pero para eso te envía las notas, no?"

"Si..." Tras una pausa, Tifa añadió. "Gracias por lo de ayer."

"Reno es siempre así?"

"Oh, no, ayer se estaba comportando..."

..

Tras cerrar el bar, Tifa y los niños estaban en la cocina, horneando algunas galletas.

_'Esta vez no tiene ningún sentido... Quizás está hablando de nuestros amigos?' _

"Tifa, por que Cloud no vuelve a casa?" Denzel -al igual que a Tifa- todavía tenia la vaga sensación de que Cloud desaparecería otra vez. Marlene en cambio estaba mucho mas segura de que Cloud siempre volvería a casa.

"Por que quiere hacer algo especial por Tifa, tonto." La inocente frase tomó la atención de Tifa.

"Pero Tifa no quiere nada especial, ella solo quiere que Cloud esté aquí con nosotros. Verdad, Tifa?"

_'Oh, niños... Concentrate en el horno, Tifa!'_ Tifa se esforzó en mantener su atención en las galletas y no en la conversación. "Bueno, todos queremos que Cloud esté aquí, no?" Contestando a una pregunta con otra pregunta... Muy bien echo, Tifa... "Vale, estas están acabadas. Una galleta por cabeza y os vais a dormir, vale?"

Los niños cogieron las galletas y se fueron a su habitación mientras ella limpiaba la cocina. Mientras Tifa se dejaba absorber por la tarea, sus pensamientos se vieron redirigidos hacia Cloud y las flores.

_'Porque a las 9:36? Por que dos semanas? Por que flores? Y mas que nada, por que Nibelheim? Cloud siempre lo ha pasado muy mal cada vez que iban, y ahora esta allí, recogiendo flores? Y traiéndolas a Edge, en la otra punta del mundo, solo para decir algo? Vale que fui yo la que dijo que las palabras no eran la única forma, pero esto es-'_ Como de costumbre, Tifa fue interrumpida. Tifa miró fijamente a su móvil antes de contestar la llamada que la había interrumpido.

"Este es mi móvil privado, así que tu debes ser uno de mis queridos amigos. Son las once y media de la noche y estoy ocupada, así que si Jenova todavía sigue destruida y el mundo no se está acabando, dame una buena razón para hablar contigo después del vacío al que me estoy viendo sometida por vosotros, o si no voy a-"

_"-Teef"_ La boca de tifa formó una o perfecta.

"Cloud! Lo- lo siento!" Tifa pensó sobre eso. "No espera, no lo siento. Que es todo esto? Tú eres el que me está enviando las flores-"

_"-Técnicamente, no. Es Islatro la que te las envía. La has conocido?"_

"Cloud, estoy confundida, pero no soy tonta. Estás evitando el tema-"

_"-La has conocido?"_

"... Si. Ahora contesta tu. Por que estás haciendo esto? Por que-"

_"-Sabes porque envié a Islatro?"_

"Que? Hay algo especial acerca de ella?"

_"Ella es hermosa."_ Tifa sintió dolor en su pecho. _'Si el es feliz, yo soy feliz. Si el es feliz, yo soy feliz. Si el es feliz, yo soy feliz....' _El lema se repetía en la mente de Tifa. _"Y es una chica muy femenina, dulce, y es muy buena cuidando de las flores.." 'Ella'_ Un nombre sonaba en la cabeza de Tifa. _"Y nunca haría esto por ella._" Tifa no podía creer lo que oía. _"Todavía no sabes por que estoy haciendo esto?" _Tifa perdió la voz por un segundo.

"N- No." Su voz sonaba como un susurro incluso en sus propios oídos.

_"Está bien. Después de todo solo es el quinto día." _Cloud pausó unos segundos. _"Sabes donde estoy?"_

"... Nibelheim." Tifa oyó una leve risa al otro lado de la linea.

_"... Creía que vendrías en el mismo segundo en el que te dieras cuenta."_ Ahora el turno de Tifa para reír.

"Bueno, es que se está bien aquí, sabes? Nada de aire helado de las montañas." Esta vez los dos rieron.

_"Gracias por creer en mi."_ Tifa fue sorprendida por la sinceridad en la voz de Cloud.

"Que estás... Estas bien?"

"_Ella no es la única que se merece flores, Teef. Pero creo que Islatro ya te ha enseñado eso."_

"Islatro?"

_"Sabes el significado de su nombre?"_

"...No."

_"Está bien, no te preocupes. Tan solo espera a que lleguen las flores."_ Dicho eso, Cloud colgó.

_'Cloud...? Que? Espera. La nota de las flores de hoy...'_ Tifa salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación a comprobar la nota.

_Siempreviva: De corazón guerrero._

_'Definitivamente, esta nota no es para 'Ella'.'_

**Día 5: Siempreviva**


End file.
